The Boy with Scars
by XxPurpleAngelxX
Summary: Everybody hates Roxas, because he's not like everyone else. They say he's bad news. Oneshot


There's a boy named Roxas, everybody says he's not a good person to hang out with. They say he rapes girls and he goes a lot of drugs. Everybody stays away from him and so do I, all he has is his brother Sora.

He seems happy that he has his brother for a friend. He doesn't seem to have any pain, well I'm wrong; he's the boy with the scars. Right now I'm visiting his grave. I'll never forget the time I first talked to him.

I was sitting in the park drawing and I'd watch the boys play soccer. The boy they say is bad is actually playing with the boys in our school. Which is odd, everyone stays away from him.

I brushed it off and I continued to draw. Suddenly I felt something hard hit my shoe. I looked down, the soccer ball hit my foot.

"Sorry about that! "

I glared up the guy who was talking to me. Oh great its Roxas. He walked over and he picked up the ball and he sat next to me and looked at my drawing. "You draw pretty good! "

I smiled shly. "Thanks. Having fun playing soccer? "

"Yup, I've been playing it since I was five. "

"Wow, that's a long time." Can he just go away? I don't trust this guy after what everyone said about him.

"The boys that I'm practicing with, that's my team. Maybe you should watch one of my games."

"That's really sweet of you to invite me, but I can't go."

"I understand. "

"Huh?"

"Everybody thinks I'm a 'bad person'. Well I'm not who they think I am! I bet you think like them!" He took off his sweatshirt and he threw it on the bench in anger. I suddenly saw scars on his wrist. They looked like old scars. I never knew he was a cutter. He walked off onto the field. He does have pain and I ticked him off. I do regret when I refused to his invite.

I rose from the bench and walked over to him. "Roxas."

He turned on his heel and looked at me. "What do you want? "

"I'm sorry, I had no idea that you're dealing with pain. I saw it on your wrist. "

He calmed down after I apologized. "I'm just sick of people staying away from me and they think I'm a bad person. "

"You seem fine too me."

He smirked. "Thank you."

I smiled. "You're welcome. I do want to know why people think you're bad."

We walked around the park, leaving his team to play. "Well I was different from the other kids."

"What are you different from them?"

"Well I have a learning problem, I can't handle regular work like you do."

"You have a disability? So basically they're making fun of you and making things up so they can hurt you?"

Roxas nodded. "Yup, everybody makes fun of kids like me. They think we're stupid and we don't know anything. Well they're wrong. "

"That's too bad. Hey, let's be friends. "

"But they'll make fun of you too."

"Roxas, I don't care what they think. They're just jealous. If they make fun of you, I'll stand up for you. I'm sorry that I believed what others said about you."

"Its fine, I'm use to it."

Before we knew it a half hour went by, it didn't seem like it. His brother Sora came running over to us. "Roxas, its time to go."

We both sighed, we didn't want to stop talking. We said our goodbyes and went our ways.

It was already the next day, I hope I get to see Roxas at the park again. I was walking down the sidewalk wearing a smile on my face, I was getting close to the park.

I ran and I entered the park. I looked around for the boy, I didn't see him. My smile faded away, but he did leave his sweatshirt here from yesterday. I picked up the sweatshirt and I left the park.

I was walking around town to look for him. Suddenly I saw a figure standing on the edge of the bridge, they looked like they're about to jump off.

I ran as fast as I could as I got closer, I recognized the figure, it was Roxas. Tears filled my eyes. Why does he want to jump off the bridge? I walked on the bridge. He noticed me and he looked at me. "Roxas you don't have to do this."

"Yes, its the end for me."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Everybody will be happy that I'm gone. Nobody will miss me."

"Roxas, I'll miss you!"

He jumped off, but I grabbed his arm just in time. "I'll help you up."

"Just let me go."

I cried at his words. "I'm not letting you go!"

"I'm glad I met you, goodbye Namine." He loosened out of my grip and he fell off the bridge. "Roxas!" I sat there crying.

I make it a point to visit his grave, I do cry every night over him. I even kept his sweatshirt, I never take it off. I wonder why he jumped off that bridge. He was wrong that everybody would be happy about him gone, everyone misses him.

I wish he could come back to life. I miss his smile, his deep blue eyes, I just miss everything about him.

The wind suddenly picked up, my hair was dancing in the wind, I heard a whisper. "I'm always with you Namine. I'm glad we were friends. "

It was Roxas' voice, tears rolled out of my eyes. They weren't tears of sworrow, they were tears of joy. "I miss you so much. "

The wind died down and he didn't reply. I just want him back.


End file.
